Just What I Needed
by Tizzylish
Summary: Set in season two of BtVS, read it and tell me what you think. (I don't want to give too much away)


Title: Just What I Needed

Author: Tizzylish

Disclaimer: The characters pretty much don't belong to me. They belong to ME, and of course Joss Whedon. The song "Just What I Needed" belong to The Cars.

Summary: I don't want to say too much just read the fic!!!

Setting: Buffy season two, to be safe spoilers for all of season two. 

Rating: PG, maybe PG-13

Authors Note(s): Ok I am in total song fic mode!! I got the idea for this fic the same time as "The Old Apartment", but my muse abandoned me, she left her stuff so I knew she would come back eventually, she left a lot of her stuff J . This is a weird fic, kinda dark. If you haven't heard the song "Just What I Needed" then I recommend you listen to it, it adds a nice mood. So now the fic…..

***

__

I don't mind you comin' here  
And wastin' all my time  
Cause when you're standin' oh so near  
I kinda lose my mind

What was she doing here? Again? Always hanging around, never at home with the family that loved her. In truth he thought she was kinda cute, small and blonde. Hmmm, just they way he liked them. She was definitely not to be trifled with, she had prove that more than once. It had helped draw him to her, profoundly her sense of athletic ability.

__

It's not the perfume that you wear  
It's not the ribbons in your hair  
I don't mind you comin' here  
And wastin' all my time

Yes, she was definitely cute. Her long blonde locks held tightly in a pony tail, her little barely their outfit perfectly accentuating her curves. The small white top clinging to her chest while the fabric of her jeans stretched over and down her legs. Leaving just a hint of her golden midriff as hints of her belly button appeared. Yes, he was quite taken with her.

__

I don't mind you hangin' out  
And talkin' in your sleep  
It doesn't matter where you've been  
As long as it was deep, yeah

He had been watching her and her friends for hours, days, weeks….she was always their. Always laughing, talking, being young. The first night he followed her, telling himself he didn't want anything else to get her. He wanted to get her. Watching her enter the modest home, he walked away. But he would be seeing her soon.

__

You always knew to wear it well  
And you look so fancy I can tell  
I don't mind you hangin' out  
And talkin' in your sleep

She was back again, didn't she have anything better to do? Guess not in this one Starbucks town. She must be trying to impress someone, maybe him? Could he hope that much? Had she noticed his lurking about? She had on a pair of delectably devilish red leather pants and a wisp of fabric covered her modest breasts. Hair hanging long, cascading in flaxen waves down her back. When he finally saw her leave the small club he followed closely behind her, making sure she knew he was following.

__

I guess you're just what I needed  
(Just what I needed)  
I needed someone to feed  
I guess you're just what I needed  
(Just what I needed)  
I needed someone to bleed

She noticed someone was following her once she entered the alleyway. Turning to see whom it was, he grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Violently he pulled her head back bearing her neck. As he dug his fangs into her jugular he dragged her across to a dark corner of the alley. 

He had missed this, over the years being locked away in the body wit the soul. To feed, to stalk his prey, to drink them in until his hunger was satisfied. He'd prove the redhead wrong, Buffy wasn't all he though about. He abandoned the now lifeless body outside the club needed to make sure she saw it.

__

It's not the perfume that you wear  
It's not the ribbons in your hair  
I don't mind you comin' here  
And wastin' all my time

All they ever did was look like her, it was there only crime. She wanted it over wanted it done, but he wouldn't show. Just kept leaving little gifts for her to find. This one, she was a sophomore, she was a cheerleader, she was just another one of his victims. 

He was stalling, he knew that she wanted it over. He was wasting her time!! She had more things to worry about than this. And she was ready to kill him, she didn't need any more time. 

__

I guess you're just what I needed  
(Just what I needed)  
I needed someone to feed  
I guess you're just what I needed  
(Just what I needed)  
I needed someone to bleed

He watched her look over the body, taking in her scent, it changed powerfully when she was angry. He knew she was impatient, but hadn't she asked for time? It would be soon, they would come face to face. It was going to be a tough fight, but he would prevail. He was the Scourge of Europe.

__

Yeah, yeah, so bleed me

You're just what I needed  
You're just what I needed

The slayer turned to walk home, she knew he was near by, she also knew he wouldn't strike. She just needed to make him bleed; pay for Jenny and the countless others he slaughtered because of her. 

Buffy set a brisk pace towards the cemetery, staking four vamps just to get her frustrations out. She went home tired, passing out on the bed while singing softly with the radio. 

__

Yeah, you're just what I needed  
Yeah, yeah yeah

She had set him loose, she was just what he needed. And soon he would feed, drink in the rich elixir of her blood, slayer blood. These girls were just demonstrations, he wanted to show her what he could do, what they could do. He practiced on them, preparing for the inevitable battle. 

Angelus walked back to the mansion with a song in his heart, whistling the tune.


End file.
